Andrew Viterbi developed a decoding algorithm in the 1960s that has come to be known as the “Viterbi algorithm.” A decoder that implements the Viterbi algorithm is known as a Viterbi decoder. The Viterbi algorithm is used to decode a particular convolutional code using maximum-likelihood concepts, and Viterbi decoders currently decode data communications, wired communications, and wireless voice communications used in cellular phones, satellites, modems, and other communication devices. Viterbi decoders, unfortunately, are typically relatively complex. Thus, any reduction in the complexity of Viterbi decoders would be advantageous.